


Woods Family Traditions

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [11]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Apple Farm, F/F, Fall Festivities, Fluff, Humor, bashful Lexa, clextober18, corn maze, day3, hay ride, smooth clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa did the same thing every fall. It was a family tradition passed on from generation to generation.What she didn't expect this year was to meet the woman of her dreams that made her think anything was possible.





	Woods Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Clextober18  
> Day 3  
> Fall Festivities
> 
> There's a lot going on right now and it was pushed to get this up in time. Hope you like it. It's unedited. :)

* * *

Fall was her absolute favorite season. Lexa loved the cooler weather, the leaves changing colors, bonfires and candles. She loved candles and didn’t care what anyone said about it. They smelled good and looked pretty.

“Aden, let’s go, bud,” She called up the stairs, knowing her five year old nephew was trying to put his shoes on. He had insisted he do it by himself, stating he was a big boy. She had shaken her head and headed to the kitchen to make sure his bag was packed. Lexa loved when he came over to the spend time because she got one on time time with him.

Plus it gave her sister a break.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs and Lexa turned just in time to catch him as he flew at her with a grin.

“Sorry, Lexie,” He kissed her cheek and Lexa absolutely melted. They were running a little behind, but it didn’t matter as long as Aden was happy, “Where’s Mommy?”

“She’s meeting us at the farm,” Lexa responded with a kiss to his head and he got down as grabbed his jacket and put it on.

“Yay! The farm,” Lexa smiled and was glad they decided to keep up tradition after their parents die. Anya had been the one to drag her the following year which ended up being a good thing. Ten years later, they still went every year.

“Yes, Ade,” Lexa ruffled his hair as she grabbed their things and got him into the car and buckled up, “What do you want to do first when we get there?”

“Pick apples!” He squealed. Lexa knew that’s what he would choose because that was his favorite food.”

“Of course, what else do you wanna do?” Lexa asked.

“Get a pumpkin,” He held up a finger and Lexa couldn’t get over how adorable he was ticking things off with his fingers, “Corn maze,” Another finger, “hayride,” Another finger, “hot cocoa!”

“Is that all?” Lexa chuckled, full approving of his plan.

“Fire!” Lexa knew what he meant, he just never said bonfire. It was always just fire to him.

“You just want the smores,” Lexa stuck her tongue out at him in the rearview mirror and Aden responded in kind, spit flying out.

“Yes!” Aden started singing along to the song on the radio,”Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo...Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo.” Aden loved this song and Lexa had heard enough times to know it by heart.

She started singing with him, “Baby Shark...Mummy Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo...Mummy Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo...Mummy Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo...Mummy Shark...:”  
She turned it up and let him continue singing till the end of the song before she turned back down, “We’re almost there, monkey?”

“Okay, Auntie Lexie,’ Aden smiled again, completely content after the song. Lexa laughed when he asked, “Can you play it again?”

“Of course,” Lexa replayed it, not able to deny her nephew anything. Everyone knew he had her wrapped around his finger. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for him.

“I love you,” Aden said softly.

“I love you too,” Those three words never failing to make her smile. When they drove down the familiar gravel drive towards Polis farms, Lexa couldn’t help but roll down her windows and inhale crisp, clear air, “We’re here. Look there’s mommy,” Lexa waved to her sister who was leaning against her car, but as soon as they parked, Anya came striding forward.

“Mommy!” Aden bounced in his seat and before Lexa could get out, Aden had unbuckled and scrambled out as fast as his little legs could carry him straight into Anya’s arms. Lexa watched as she picked him and nodded her head to whatever Aden was going on about.

Lexa shook her head as she followed him out, stretching as she did so. She enjoyed the quiet and the beautiful scenery. The leaves were changing colors and were currently, green, orange, red, gold and the rolling hills of the farm spread out before her. The leaves crunched under her feet as she made her towards her sister.

“Did you give him sugar?” Anya said in lieu of greeting. Aden was talking rapidly in her ear while Anya tried to pull away because he was practically screaming.

“No I didn’t, he woke up like this. He’s full of energy this morning,” Lexa gave her sister a quick hug, “Nice to see you too,” Lexa pulled back with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you for watching him so I could go out,” Anya shrugged her shoulders, “I appreciate you, you’re an awesome sister,” She nudged her shoulder.

“That’s much better, don’t you think, monkey?” Lexa laughed when Anya glared at her.  
“Yes!” Aden wiggled down and took both of their hands in his, “Let’s go pick some apples.”

“Slow down, bud, we gotta say hi first, it’s rude not too,” Lexa squatted down to his level, “You understand?”

“Yes, Lexie,” Aden still tried to pull them along, but Lexa froze when she spotted a familiar blonde bent over the small pumpkin patch that Polis had, “She’s pretty,” Aden pointed.

“It’s not nice to point,” Anya scolded and Aden’s arm fell to his side, “You’re right though she is, what do you think, Lex?”

Lexa shrugged, “She’s alright,” She knew that was an understatement, alright didn’t do her justice. She was a goddess among mere mortals and Lexa itched to go over and talk to her, but didn’t. She knew Anya would give her so much shit.

“Just alright, my a…” Anya stopped herself from cursing. Lexa smiled as Aden looked up at his mother curiously, “She’s hot and you’re drooling.”

“Am not,” Lexa protested.

“Are too,” Anya chimed in with a shit eating grin.

“Shut up,” Lexa grumbled, her ears tinting pink.

“Lexie, that’s not nice,” Aden pulled on her hand until she looked at him, “That’s a bad word.”

“Yeah, Lex. That’s not nice, a dollar to the swear jar,” Anya smirked triumphantly and Lexa bit back many choice words she would say if it wasn’t for Aden.

Of course Anya wasn’t done and bent down to whisper in Aden’s ear and before Lexa could stop it, Aden took off towards the blonde.

“What did you do?” Lexa’s heart started beating in her chest as the blonde laughed at something Aden said before he grabbed her hand and was leading her towards them, “Oh fuck, she’s coming over here. What do I do? What do I do?”

“Relax, Lex,” Anya nudged her shoulder, “You act like you’ve never talked to a woman before.”

Lexa’s shoulders fell and just as she was about to reply, Aden returned with the blonde in tow.

“Hi,” The blonde waved and Lexa lost all ability to speak. Seeing her up close in her dark skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots, a red flannel unbuttoned at the top and up to her short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lexa was floored that she was even speaking to her.

“Hey,” Anya spoke up since words failed her, “I’m Anya, Aden’s mother and this is my sister, Lexa.”

“I’m Clarke,” She held out a hand for her to shake and it took her a second to shake her hand, “Aden insisted I come over and meet his favorite aunt.”

“He did?” Lexa squeaked and cleared her throat, “I’m his only aunt so that’s irrelevant.” She closed her eyes for a second trying to get it together.

“He sure did,” Clarke laughed and it was something Lexa would love to hear again and again, “You can still be his favorite.”

Lexa nodded, “I...I guess...it's...,” She heard Anya scoff beside her.

Aden interrupted, “Would you like to go apple picking with us?”

Lexa's heart started pounding, palms sweaty, hoping Clarke said yes. She would love to get to know her and Aden was giving her the perfect opportunity.

“I mean if it's alright with your mom and aunt,” Clarke answered softly.

Lexa nodded

“Please say yes,” Lexa encouraged her.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked locking eyes with her.

“Yes...yes...yes!” Aden pleaded.

“Positive.”

Lexa heard her sister snort, “Aden, let’s go see the horses while your aunt makes a fool out of herself,” Anya took Aden’s hand and led him away.

“What’s a fool?”

“Your aunt is right now,” Lexa heard her sister answer before they disappeared towards the stables. Lexa watched them go before she turned back to look at Clarke who was watching her with her eyebrow raised.

“I don’t think you’re making a fool out of yourself,” Clarke husked with a smile, “I think it’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Lexa shifted foot to foot, “I’m still sorry about my sister. She doesn’t know when to quit.”

“I have a friend who is the same way,” Clarke chuckled, “So I get it.”

“I would love too, by the way,” She paused, “I saw you pull up and was wanting to come say hi. Your nephew gave me the perfect excuse.’

“Really?”

“Yes, you’re absolutely gorgeous and the way you interacted with Aden, I just had to meet you,” Clarke admitted softly.

“He’s a good wingman, gotta admit,” Lexa flirted, her confidence coming back slowly.

“I don’t think you need one though,” Clarke flirted right back and a grin split Lexa’s face, “Do you want to catch up them?”

“In a minute, right now I’d rather talk to you,” Lexa stepped closer, “I haven’t seen you here before and we come every year.”

“Yeah, I just moved to town. I’m a pediatric doctor at Polis General,” She smiled, “I heard about this place and had to check it out. I love Fall and everything that comes with it.”

“Me too,” Lexa smiled and couldn’t help but wonder if this was a dream come true. She didn’t believe in love at first sight or any of that nonsense, but Clarke had her wondering if maybe it could be possible.

“Let’s go pick some apples, I’m excited to make cider and apple pies,” Clarke practically skipped ahead with Lexa following behind with a smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening, “Do you have any plans the rest of the day?”

“No, I don’t start work till Monday,” Clarke answered, “Why?”

“Because we have a tradition and maybe you’d like to tag along. Plus I’m sure by now that Anya will put Aden up to asking you again. This way we beat her at her own game,” Lexa asked. She kept her hands tucked into her pockets as they approached Aden and Anya.

Before Clarke could answer, Aden who had been petting the horse, when he saw them jumped down and ran over.

“You’re still here!” Aden exclaimed jumping up and down.

“Of course I am, monkey,” Lexa replied, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Not you, Lexie, Clarke!” Aden hugged her and Clarke wrapped her arms around him for a moment. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of her nephew.

“Burn,” Anya laughed tossing an arm around her shoulder, “Seems like you’ve been replaced.”

“Bite me,” Lexa mumbled only loud enough for her sister to hear. She couldn’t help but feel something warm in her chest at the sight.

“Lexie, come on,” Aden started to pull her hand. She noticed he still had hold of Clarke’s hand, “Bye mommy!”

“You totally put him up to this,” Lexa whispered as she was being tugged.

“Nope, it’s all him,” Anya shrugged, but the smirk on her face gave her away, “Ade, what about me?”

Aden sighed, “I guess you can come too.”

“I don’t want to interrupt family time,” Clarke bit her bottom lip as she froze misstep, looking hesitant.

“You’re not!” Lexa rushed out, sounding desperate for her to stay, “I mean...you’re welcome to stay if you want.” She very much wanted her to stay.

“Smooth,” Anya muttered under her breath, only loud enough for her to hear.

“No, Clarke. You have to come with us,” He looked up at her, “We can show you the best way to pick apples. Lexie is awesome at it!” He turned to look at her with such admiration in his gaze, it floored her, “She’s my hero.”

“Told you,” Lexa just shook her head, she loved her family, but they loved to embarrass her.

“You did,” She laughed before looking back at Aden, “That’s very sweet,” Clarke smiled brightly and didn’t look annoyed at having to talk to a kid. Lexa could see why she was peds doctor. She was kind and patient and spoke to them like they were real people, not just kids, “I would love to spend time with you...all of you…” Clarke locked eyes with her and Lexa felt her heart skip a beat

If it was possible, it endeared her even more.

-=-

Lexa was distracted because everytime she locked eyes with Clarke, she would either smile or wink. It flustered her to no end and her sister and Aden were no help so Lexa ended up waving like an idiot or giving her a bashful smile.

The apple trees were set off to the side of their plot and they had easy a hundred or more with blue baskets stacked down a line in front. Lexa took in a deep breath because she loved apple picking.

“I’ll take Aden and you two can…” Anya waved her hand.

“I wanna stay with Lexie and Clarke though,” Aden pouted as he crossed his arms.

Anya sighed, “But, I need your help. Who else can I get that’s big and strong?” She winked at Aden.

He seemed to ponder a minute tapping his finger on his chin, “Okay, mommy,” He flexed his tiny muscles, “Look I can help, I got muscles!” Anya squeezed and he beamed up at her.

“You sure do,” Anya winked at her and she suppressed a laugh and saw Clarke doing the same thing before she bent down in front of Aden.

“How about we make a bet?” Clarke smiled.

“What’s that?” Aden scrunched up his face.

“It’s basically when you try to beat your aunt and me?” Clarke laughed.

“In what?”

“Picking apples. Whoever gets the most wins!” She put her hands above her head and shook them, “Does that sound like fun?”

“Yes!” Aden looked at her with wonder in his eyes, “You’re so cool!”

“Thanks, you are too,” Clarke held up her fist, “Fist bump?”

Aden looked confused so Lexa leaned down, “Knuckles, monkey,” She turned to Clarke, “That’s what we call it.”

“Oh okay, cool, so knuckles!” Clarke held her fist out again. Aden rapped his knuckles against hers and Clarke made an explosion sound that had him laughing.

“Okay, let’s go mommy!” He tugged on her hand and waved to her.

“Thanks!” Anya smiled, “We will win just so you know!”

“We have an hour and it starts now!” Clarke spoke up and Lexa watched Anya and Aden disappear one way while her and Clarke went the opposite way.

“We’ll see about that,” Lexa turned to Clarke, “She’s very competitive.”

“I see,” Clarke took her hand and squeezed and Lexa almost missed when Clarke spoke again, “Good thing I am too.”

Lexa smiled widely as she linked their hands and pulled Clarke along eagerly, “That makes two of us,” She grabbed a basket, “I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” Clarke took the basket she handed her.

“I’ll climb up and toss you the apples, sound good?” Lexa smirked as she grabbed the lowest branch and hauled herself up.

“Yeah, we’re so gonna win,” Clarke’s blue eyes lit up in determination.

“I can’t wait to rub it in Anya’s face,” Lexa kept climbing when she heard Clarke choke out a breath.

“Umm you know there’s a ladder, right?”

“I know. This is more fun, plus I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” She steadied herself on a sturdy branch, “I don’t trust ladders either.”

Clarke’s husky laughter drifted up through the trees, “Whatever you say, tree monkey.”

Lexa shook her head, “Ready?” She started picking off the ripest apples.

“Yes!”

Lexa waited until Clarke was directly below her and shook her head as dirty thoughts invaded her mind. She let the apples drop one by one and saw Clarke catch each and every one.

“Did you play sports?” Lexa asked because her hand eye coordination was on point.

“Yep, sure did,” Clarke called up with a smile.

“Thought so, you’re good with your hands.” Lexa froze when she realized what she said, “I...I...didn’t...I’m…”

“It’s okay,” She could make out the tip of Clarke’s ears that were tinged pink. Lexa nodded and started to climb again when Clarke spoke again, “Just so you know, I am...good with my hands that is.”

Lexa gasped, her foot slipping, but luckily she caught herself before she tumbled from the tree, “How much...how much time do we have?” She did her best to ignore Clarke’s comment because she didn’t want to fall again.

“About twenty minutes,” Clarke answered, “I think we’re doing good so far.”

The next twenty minutes went by quickly was done mostly in silence as she concentrated on not falling. Clarke didn’t seem to mind and they worked efficiently together before time was up and she climbed back down. She jumped down and happened to land right in front of Clarke. Once her feet were on solid ground, Lexa looked up and saw how close they were standing.

“Hi,” Lexa swallowed thickly, her gaze darting to Clarke’s luscious lips. She licked her own and started to lean forward. Before she close the distance separating them, Aden barrelled into her legs almost knocking her off balance.

The moment was broken.

“Hey monkey,” Lexa patted his back, her eyes locked on Clarke’s. She bit her lip when she saw Clarke’s gaze drop and her eyes dark.

If it wasn’t for Aden interrupting, Lea could have know what Clarke’s lips felt like and what she tasted like.

“We got a million apples!” Aden squared his shoulders proudly.

Anya had come up behind him and shook her head. She had two baskets to their six, “This was slightly unfair.”

Before Lexa could reply, Clarke spoke up, “A million huh? Well that means you won!”

“I did, really?” Aden launched into Clarke’s arms and hugged her. He got down and ran over to Anya, “Did you hear...mommy...did you hear?”

“I sure did, bud,” Anya kissed his head and hugged him, “I’m proud of you,” She looked up and nodded to Clarke who just beamed in response.

“As long as it’s okay with your mom, maybe we can get ice cream later as your prize?”

“Fine by me,” Anya smiled, “Corn maze next?”

“YES!” He yelled as he started to skip ahead with Anya shaking her head and following.

Lexa looked beside her and saw Clarke with a soft smile on her face. The sun glinted off her hair like a halo and she looked absolutely gorgeous, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, I’d happily lose to him any day,” She shrugged nonchalantly, but those simple words meant more than anything.

“I know the feeling,” Lexa agreed as they followed Aden’s yells down the hill.

-=-

The entire walk, Lexa tried to psych herself up to take Clarke’s hand again, but each time, she chickened out. The corn maze came into view and just as she was about to reach for Clarke’s hand, Aden came running back towards them.

She loved him, she really did, but he had the worst time. He latched onto Clarke’s hand, “Clarke...Clarke...come on.”

“I’m coming,” Clarke laughed and followed him. She looked back at her helplessly and Lexa just shrugged her shoulders.

Aden stopped in front of the entrance to the maze, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in it all.

“You ready, monkey?”

“Yeah,” Aden stared in awe as he held on tight to Clarke’s hand. He looked like he didn’t want to let go and frankly, Lexa didn’t blame him.

“Are you going to let go of Clarke’s hand?” She could feel Clarke watching their exchange.

“No,” he looked up at her, his brow furrowed, “Wait, do you want to hold her hand?”

“Yeah, do you want to?” Clarke teased and Lexa felt her face heating up under her gaze. Of course, Anya had impeccable timing and appeared in front of them.”  
“Did I miss something?” Anya looked back and forth between them.

“Nope,” She said at the same time Clarke said, “Nada.”

“Hmm,” Anya squatted down and looked at Aden, “What did I miss, bud?”

“Lexie wants to hold Clarke’s hand, but I’m holding it. Clarke said she had another hand, but...but...Lexie turned red...like a tomato and Clarke laughed,” He giggled, obviously thinking it was funny too.

“This is too good.” Anya stood up and looked at her.

“Traitor,” Lexa mumbled to her nephew.

“Come on, you gotta admit, it’s funny,” Clarke spoke up, “I mean you’re welcome to hold my hand if you’d like. Just in case you get scared or something,” Clarke teased, her tongue between her teeth.

“Yeah...do it..do it...do it, Lexie!” Aden started to try and push her towards Clarke.

Lexa mouthed an apology to her before she took her hand.

“How sweet,” Anya grinned and Lexa contemplated different ways to get back at her sister for this.

They stepped into the maze and Aden let go of Clarke’s hand shortly after which only further proved it was a set up by Anya.

She went to let go of Clarke’s hand, but Clarke tightened her hold, “Maybe I’m a little scared.”

Lexa smiled, knowing it was just a ruse to keep ahold of her hand, but Lexa didn’t care. She still got to hold her hand, “Okay.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aden disappear around the corner with Anya right behind him until a kid came out of nowhere and stopped her in her tracks. Lexa laughed at the words she knew her sister wanted to let out, but held back before she too went around the corner.

Lexa shook her head and turned back to see Clarke had moved closer, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Lexa could smell her vanilla scent and it smelled divine, “Anything else I can do?”

“I can think of a few things,” Clarke stepped closer. Lexa closed the gap between them and ghosted her lips over Clarke’s when Anya’s shrill voice sounded behind her.

It tore them apart and Lexa saw her sister’s eyes wide in panic, “Did Aden come back here?”

“What, no?” Lexa ran a hand over the back of her neck, “I thought he was with you.”

“He was, but that kid blocked me for a split second and when I got around the corner, he was gone!” Anya started to wring her hands in front of her, a nervous habit she had since she was a kid.

“No!” Lexa’s eyes darted around until Clarke squeezed her hand.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Clarke kept her voice calm and collected, “We will split up and cover more ground. Give me your phones,” Anya handed hers over and Lexa did as well, “There you have my number and I have yours,” She handed them back, “We will find him, just try not to panic, it will only escalate the situation okay?”

They nodded.

“Okay,” Lexa breathed out and was stunned speechless when Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek before she hurried off to the west and Anya went to the east. That left the north for her, but before she took a step, Lexa lifted a hand to her cheek that burned from Clarke’s kiss.

She shook it off because right now her focus was on Aden who had gotten lost.

Lexa tore down the maze pushing stalks out of her way as she repeatedly called Aden’s name with no answer. She lost track of how long she looked and when she found an open space, she collapsed on her knees, her head in her hands. Lexa wasn’t going to give up, but awful scenarios kept popping in her head.

Suddenly, she heard a voice she recognized and tore through the stalks in search of it. She broke through and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Aden safe in Clarke’s arms. Lexa assumed Clarke had just found him because she was struggling to pull her phone out with Aden clinging to her neck.

“Hey,” She said softly not to spook them. Aden’s face was buried in Clarke’s neck, “I heard Aden’s voice.”

“I was about to text you,” Clarke smiled and tried to shift Aden who only snuggled closer. Lexa heard him sniffling and it broke her heart.

“I figured, I’ll text Anya,” She shot off a quick text before pocketing her phone. She ran a hand down Aden’s back, “Monkey?”

Aden’s head shot up, “Lexie,” He held out his arms and Lexa took him with ease settling him on her hip. Tears tracked down his cheeks that Lexa was quick to wipe away, “I’m sorry...I didn’t...I got lost. I tried to find you or mommy...but I…” He hiccuped, “Are you mad at me?”

“No, it’s okay. All that matters is that you’re safe,” Lexa kissed his head.

He nodded, “I still sorry, don’t cry,” Aden patted her cheeks and Lexa didn’t even realize it.

“I’m okay, just happy you’re okay,” Lexa kissed his head repeatedly.

“Clarke found me!” He squealed and looked over to Clarke holding out an arm. Clarke came over and let him put his arm on her shoulder.

“Someone had to find you, just be careful next time. We were all worried,” Clarke kissed his head too and Lexa melted.

She looked at Clarke and waited for her to meet her eyes, “Thank you, thank you.” Words couldn’t describe just how thankful she was.

“Of course,” Clarke smiled and touched her arm, “Anytime.”

“Clarke’s my hero,” Aden stuck his head between theirs, “And Lexie you’re my hero too!”

“We are huh?”

“Yep!” He beamed, “I love you, Lexie,” He kissed her cheek and turned to Clarke, “I love you too Clarke,”

Lexa saw tears well in her eyes, “I love you too,” Clarke said and Lexa knew she was saying it because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but it stirred something deep inside her.

Something she thought was long forgotten. Clarke brought it to the surface and seeing Aden kiss Clarke’s cheek had her thinking of a future where maybe that they were both in.

She smiled as they walked out of the maze.

Anya had been pacing back and forth until she saw them. She had hugged Aden tight and made him promise not to run off like that again. It didn’t take long for everything to return to normal since the ordeal could have been much worse. Lexa was very thankful it wasn’t.

They grabbed some hotdogs and drinks and ate at one of the picnic tables before the hayride.

The hayride that followed wasn’t her favorite thing, but it was one Aden insisted on and after the whole ordeal, Lexa couldn’t exactly say no. That’s a lie, she couldn’t say no any other time.

“Thank you for sticking around all day,” Lexa nudged Clarke’s shoulder softly as they sat on bales of hay by themselves. Aden and Anya had gotten on one that only had two seats left and Lexa glared at them, but it did no good.

“I’ve had fun, so it wasn’t a hardship,” Clarke looked towards the sunset with a smile. Red, pink and orange streaked across the sky, but Lexa wasn’t paying attention to the sunset. Her attention was all on Clarke.

“Beautiful,” Lexa whispered, but when Clarke turned to look at her, blushed when Lexa was looking at her.

“You’re not looking at the sunset,” Clarke leaned closer.

“Nope, the only thing worth looking at is you,” Lexa closed the remaining space between them and kissed Clarke as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Finally.

It was perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
